


Modern Skinny

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean tries on Seth's skinny jeans.





	Modern Skinny

Dean eyes Seth’s jeans that are tossed carelessly on the end of the bed. He always wondered how Seth fit into the damn things. They always looked like they were painted onto his legs and thighs, but he still managed to sag them. He glances at the bathroom door. The shower is still running, so he figures he has time to do this. 

He gets up and shoves his gym shorts down and off, kicking them away. He picks up Seth’s jeans and stares at them for a moment before sighing and leaning down to push his legs through. He gets them up to his thighs before he encounters any issues. He tugs a little harder and manages to get them over his thighs and ass, settling them on his hips. 

He buttons them and zips them up. They’re tight, very tight, clinging to his legs and hips way more than they cling to Seth. He opens the closet door and looks at himself in the full length mirror. He turns, admiring his ass in the mirror. It looks good in these jeans. 

Suddenly there are arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back into a firm chest. “You look good in my jeans.” Seth says, kissing the side of Dean’s neck.

Dean blushes, the red flowing down his neck and chest. Seth watches in delight in the mirror, one hand stroking the smooth skin of Dean’s hip. 

“I was just curious to see how you got them on.” Dean grumbles, turning in Seth’s arms.

“You look really fucking hot in them. Should get a few pairs of your own.” Seth says, turning Dean around in his arms so he can slide a hand down Dean’s back and squeeze his ass.

Dean moans, pushing back against Seth’s palm while Seth dips his head to kiss him. 

“Now let’s get you out of these jeans.” Seth says after the kiss, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip. 

Dean smirks and lets himself be pushed down onto the bed as Seth reaches for the button on the jeans.

He really likes skinny jeans.


End file.
